She's Back
by Black.Kuma
Summary: What if Sister Noelle had actually survived the Silent Noise incident and came back to the Vatican months later. Will this upset the relationship and feelings that Abel and Esther had formed together or bring them closer than before? AbelXEsther.
1. Unbelievable

She's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood.

Chapter 1: Unbelievable

It was what you could call a normal day at the Vatican in Rome. The sky was blue, the birds were singing and Father Abel Nightroad had tripped down the stairs once again. Yes, everything was right in the world.

"Father Nightroad! Are you alright?" called from the top of the stairs was Esther Blanchett.

The clumsy Vatican priest just looked up with an innocent smile and picked up his glasses that had fallen off.

"I'm fine." He replied back with slight grimace.

A faint tinge of red rose up on the Albion nun's cheeks. It was her first time seeing the oaf without his spectacles. She had to admit he was quite dashing.

'_Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!'_ the little nun shook her head to get rid of her idea of the lumbering traveling priest.

Abel looked at her with puzzlement and noticed how the sunlight made her pale skin glow like an angel. His gaze trailed to her rosy lips and involuntarily he licked his own.

'_I wonder how they taste?' _He absentmindedly pondered. It was his turn for a wake up call; he quickly turned around before the nun detected the pink tint on his face.

'_She is my colleague! Ideas like these should not wander into my mind.'_ He regained his composure as the redheaded nun ran down the stairs.

Abel put his glasses back on and looked at her with that goofy but honest smile.

"C'mon Father, we have to get to the Cardinal for briefing." Esther reminded him and grabbed his arm. Abel yelped in surprise and allowed himself to be dragged by the nun.

'_Note to self: Watch out for Esther's grip… and beauty.' _Abel thought and looked down at the woman with sparkling, wintry, blue eyes that rarely anyone ever saw.

In the distance, two people looked at the priest and nun with humor.

* * *

The red room of the Cardinal was filled with laughter and merry making at the information that had been announced.

"I can't believe those two." Spoke the Cardinal with seriousness. On the inside though, she was laughing her holy butt off!

"They're so oblivious its funny." Laughed Leon Garcia de Asturias loudly.

"It seems as though they do it on purpose." the Professor said and placed his pipe back into his mouth.

"Well, I think it's cute," added in Sister Kate as she floated in the room.

Father Tres kept an indifferent look on his face, usual for the android.

"I could have sworn I saw the oaf flush a bit when the redhead looked at him." Leon included.

Everyone except the Cardinal and Father Tres chortled harder at the statement.

"Okay everyone that's enough! The two lovebirds will arrive here any minute and we don't need them embarrassed beyond belief." Warned Caterina.

They immediately simmered down.

A knock at the door was heard.

"Speak of the devil…" murmured the Cardinal

The Professor went to open the door. Doing so, everyone in the red room went ghostly pale at the person behind the door.


	2. Alive But How?

She's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood.

Chapter 2: Alive But How?

At the frame of the door stood the one woman assumed dead for months.

It was Sister… Noelle…Bor.

"What? Not even a "hello"?" said the Vatican nun.

Everyone still with their mouths agape, looked at each other then back to the woman.

"Sister Noelle, you're alive?!" exclaimed Sister Kate and floated toward her.

"But how is that possible?" the Professor spoke with a bit of fright in his voice.

"You're not happy to see me?" asked the living nun.

"No, its just that we all thought you went MIA?" said Professor W.

"Yeah, we all thought you had kicked the bucket." Said Leon.

"Well, I'm here aren't I? That's all that matters now." Pointed out Noelle.

"On the contrary, Sister Noelle. How?" Asked Caterina as she regained her poise.

Noelle sat down on a couch and began to spin hear tale.

"When the building began to collapse, I hid in a small closet and was thrashed around in it for quite awhile until I got a concussion and passed out. I was lying in the rubble of the building when an old man found me and took me to his house. Unfortunately, he took me away seconds before the police came. " She explained.

"Negative." Interrupted Father Tres. "My sensors did not detect any form of life near the site of the incident."

"Well, we were probably too far out of your sensors' reach before you turned them on." Clarified Noelle.

"Negative. My sensors-" continued Tres.

"Oi! Be quiet, metal boy and let her finish!" shouted Father Leon.

"Yes, this is quite interesting." Commented Prof. W.

"As I was saying, the old man took me to his house outside Barcelona and with his wife, nursed me back to health. Sadly, the concussion had given me amnesia, so the man would not let me go until I got my memory back. The old man went back to the scene much later and found my I.D. card, which helped restore my memories. I came back here as soon as possible." Noelle ended.

"Well, it's so good to see after all this time." Said Sister Kate with a cheery smile.

"Thank you all but could someone please tell me how Father Nightroad is doing? He probably still misses me dearly." Asked Noelle with a small smirk.

Everyone except Tres bristled at the request. No one wanted to tell her about the blooming relationship between Abel and Esther. It would crush her.

"Um well he… um…" Prof. W. sheepishly stuttered.

"The featherbrained fool moved on." Bluntly said Leon and looked away from Noelle.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Sister Noelle, did you really think the man would morn forever?" asked Caterina. Truth be told, she liked Abel and Esther together a lot better than the priest with Noelle. Esther kept the clumsy idiot better in check than anyone ever did. His accidents became less and his reports were much smoother.

"Do you remember that little young nun that came here not too long before you and Abel left for Barcelona?" asked Sister Kate.

Noelle shook her head.

"She has bright red hair and dark blue eyes. You sat down for tea with her once." She added in to jog Noelle's memory.

"Oh you mean Sister Esther Blanchett! She's such a lovely young girl. But what does she have to do with anything?" Noelle questioned obliviously.

Everyone tried to avoid her face not wanting to tell about the redhead nun.

The Cardinal looked at the clock: it read 12:29. She had summoned Abel and Esther to her office by 12:00. Those two always came exactly 30 minutes late.

"5…4…3…2…1." She counted silently.

Two people busted into the room. They were both panting heavily.

"Sorry we're late!" Abel and Esther shouted at the same time.

Everyone turned around to the bumbling fool and the little nun. The two's eyes widened so much that they looked like dinner plates as they realized who was in the room.

"Hello, Father Nightroad." Purred Noelle.

Abel gulped loudly in response.

_'Oh Dear…'_


	3. Rekindle

She's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood. May the creator rest in peace.

Chapter 3: Rekindle

Abel looked at Noelle as if she had grown a second head.

Noelle pulled Abel into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad to see you!" she said cheerfully.

"Um… uhh… Noelle it's good to see you're alive as well." The priest said awkwardly. He pushed the nun gently back.

"How did you survive the Silent Noise incident?" He asked with much curiosity.

Noelle explained the tale again.

"I see. You are a very lucky lady!" exclaimed Abel.

"When did you arrive back here?" Esther asked.

"Just this morning. The trip here was long though." She answered without even looking at the little nun.

"If you are done reminiscing with each other, I have to give an assignment to Father Nightroad and Sister Esther. The rest of you are excused." The Cardinal said and everyone left except Noelle.

Before Leon left, he slapped Abel on the back.

"Don't do or say anything stupid." Warned Leon.

"Keep on your toes." Commented Prof. W.

"Wish you best of luck, you'll need it!" Sister Kate added in a singsong voice.

Father Tres gave Abel a curt nod and walked out.

Abel looked at his colleagues in much confusion.

"Don't mind them, they're just playing with you." Noelle said to calm down the perplexed priest.

The Cardinal coughed and Abel and Esther turned around, facing her.

"Alright now, there have been numerous reports about a band of rouge Methuselah attacking couples touring the city at night. You two will play the part of a couple to draw them out and arrest them." Ordered Caterina and smiled slyly behind the report paper.

"C-couple?" stuttered Abel as his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose and fogged up.

Esther's cheeks ascended to the color of her hair.

"Your e-excellency, is there an a-alternative method?" stammered Esther.

"It's the only way to get them to come out." Caterina explained.

"My Lady, may I accompany them?" asked Sister Noelle.

"But you just got here after your accident!" worried Esther.

Noelle glared at her.

"Sister Esther is right. You are in no condition to begin work again so soon." Added in Abel with concerned eyes.

"Please, I don't want to turn rusty." Pleaded Noelle.

The Cardinal looked at Noelle as if she was scanning her like Father Tres.

"Alright, I'll let you go, but after this mission you must take one week of fest before continuing work." Commanded the Cardinal.

Noelle smiled at the approval and grabbed Abel's hand.

"Come on! There is so much I want to catch up on!" Noelle said excitedly and dragged the bumbling priest out of the room.

"B-but…" stuttered Abel and looked back at Esther with sorrow.

A frown graced Esther's rosy lips. She placed a hand on where her heart is. She felt her it beat a bit slow as if it was sad.

_'My heart…it feel like… it's bleeding…'_ She thought and began to walk out the door.

"Sister Esther."

Esther looked back at the Cardinal.

"When God wants two people to be together, he always places obstacles to push things along that make the situation hopeless but it always works out beautifully at the end." Caterina reassured the nun and gave her a genuine smile.

Esther smiled also and walked out the room with a skip to her step.

Caterina began her stack of paper work.

_'Abel… do not let her slip from your fingers. You need to be happy.'_ She thought.

* * *

Sister Noelle had taken Abel to the courtyard to talk. They sat in two patio chairs that were next to a table with an umbrella. The table had their tea on it.

"So, how have things been since my departure? What adventures have you gone on?" Noelle asked and took a sip of her drink.

"Well, Esther and I-" Abel started.

"You and Esther?" Noelle interrupted with an eyebrow raised.

"She and I are assigned all of our missions together because even though Esther is not a rookie, she still can't handle missions on her own." Abel explained.

"Why is she not assigned with anyone else but you." Questioned Noelle with a bit of aggression in her voice.

"The Cardinal says Esther and I work the best together than with anyone else." Justified Abel. As he said that, he smiled thinking about the redhead nun.

_'I wonder what's she is doing right now.'_ He thought.

Noelle could tell the priest was thinking about his Albion companion. She coughed to get his attention.

"Well, I've heard you saved the Empress of the New Human Empire from an assassination attempt." She said to change the subject.

"Yes it was a very interesting case. Ion Fortuna helped us along the way. He is an incredible young man. The Empress gave great thanks to us for saving her." Abel said and drank his tea.

Abel did not tell her that the Empress is actually his little sister. It would be too much of a shock.

"Someone told me that the Earl of Memphis has a crush on Esther." Noelle spoke.

Abel immediately choked on his tea. He sputtered a bit then calmed down.

"I-it was j-just a bit of puppy love, that's all." Stuttered the priest.

"Ah… but someone told me the feeling was mutual." She hummed.

Abel turned bright red and looked to a different direction.

_'She couldn't have liked that boy… could she?'_ Abel worried.

"I also heard she likes you too." Noelle added in coyly.

Abel's mood brightened a bit at the thought.

_'Abel: 1 Ion: 0'_ he thought.

"Okay enough chit chat about gossip and let's get ready for the mission this evening." Concluded Noelle and finished her tea.

_'Wait a minute those were only rumors?!'_ Abel hung his head low and quivered his lips.

Noelle looked at clumsy priest baffled.


	4. Cat Fight

She's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood. May the creator rest in peace. I do not own Amazing Grace either.

Chapter 4: Cat Fight

Noelle and Abel walked out to the main area of the Vatican base from the courtyard. The stone and cobble center had a magnificent fountain. Next to the water structure was an angelic sight to Abel's wintry eyes.

Sitting on the side of the fountain was Sister Esther. She was feeding the small doves at her feet and smiling brightly at the creatures. The light of the sun made the nun shine with a holy light and her grin gave her an ethereal glow. She looked too good for this world.

"Father Nightroad! Sister Noelle!" Esther called.

She ran over to them. The doves immediately took flight from her movements. Their white feathers floated around her, making her look truly beautiful.

Abel held his breathe.

'_I can't… I can't… describe her in words…'_ Abel thought with his mouth agape staring at the godly beauty.

Noelle, however, had the very opposite thought in her mind. She looked back at Abel and could have sworn to have seen drool coming from his mouth. Noelle glowered at Esther and walked over to her before she reached Abel.

"What's the matter, Sister Noelle?" Esther asked innocently.

Noelle forced a calm and happy look on her face that didn't give away a hint of her true intentions.

"Sister Esther may I borrow you for a minute?" Noelle said with a smile and extended her hand to the other nun.

Esther took her hand and was lead behind a large building.

"Okay, enough fun and games. I know you have a little crush on Father Nightroad." Noelle said.

Esther blushed a red that could rival the Cardinals robes.

"I-I-I…" Esther stuttered.

"It's has been cute up to now, but you must stop. Father Nightroad is a _man_. He needs a _woman_ to help him and not a _little girl_ who cannot even control the color of her face." Noelle said with a smirk.

"_Sister Noelle,_ let me assure you, I am not the little girl you met before leaving for Barcelona." Esther said with a glaze of anger.

"Well let's see here. So you're basically are calling yourself a woman now." Noelle said and circled the little nun.

"You're barely taller than a midget. You have the bust of a newborn baby and cheek fat. And last but not least you have the derriere of a baboon. Face it dear; you have nothing a man would want. So go play with your dolls and let a real woman handle Abel." snubbed Noelle and walked past Esther.

The red haired nun was on the brink of tears. She sniffed, trying to keep them from coming.

She ran to her dorm room to avoid Noelle and Abel.

As Noelle reunited with Abel, the priest looked around for his Albion friend.

"Where's Sister Esther?" asked Abel with a frown on his face.

"Someone called her to help with evening Mass." Noelle lied.

"Oh…" Abel said and his frown increased.

"Don't worry she said she'll meet us at the entrance of the park around 8:00 pm." Reassured Noelle. The knowledge didn't perk the priest up at all.

Abel walked away from Noelle and wandered around the compound.

* * *

As Esther ran to her room, a young choirboy stopped her in the hall.

"Sister Esther! I'm so glad I found you! Come, come." He said and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the music room.

"Brother Marcus?! What's the matter? And where is Sister Ramelia, your teacher?" Esther asked.

"I'll explain everything in the music room." He said.

The two entered the room and saw all the choir members sitting on the ground with frowns on their faces.

"Hey guys! I found someone to fill in for Bridgette!" Marcus shouted. Everyone turned to Esther and surrounded her.

"Does she know our songs?"

"Can she even sing?"

"Is she tone deaf?"

Similar questions were thrown at Esther and she couldn't answer them all.

"Wait! What? I'm- Hold it. Would you all- BE QUIET!" Esther yelled exasperated.

Everyone sat down on the bleachers and kept quiet, fearing the Albion nun.

"Okay, could someone tell me what's going on here?" asked Esther.

"Well you see, Sister Ramelia got ill and put Bridgette, our top soprano and soloist in charge." Marcus explained.

"But then she got laryngitis, ironically." Someone on the bleachers continued.

"We've been asking every priest or nun we could find to replace her. We need someone to take her spot for tonight." Marcus said.

"The girls say you sing very well in the showers, sister." Someone chimed.

Esther blushed a faint pink.

"So would you please fill in for Bridgette? Please?" Marcus begged.

The rest of choir members put on sad puppy faces and some even quivered their lips. Esther couldn't resist their plea.

"Alright, I'll do it." She agreed and smiled.

The boys and girls cheered loudly.

"ESTHER! ESTHER! ESTHER!"

"Okay now, simmer down. What songs am I going to sing?" questioned Esther.

"You'll sing 2 songs with us and 1 solo." Marcus informed.

"I have to sing alone?!" Esther exclaimed.

"Don't worry the song's easy. It's just Amazing Grace." Said Marcus casually.

Esther sighed with relief.

"Okay let's get practicing!" Esther smiled.

The choir children got on the bleachers and began to warm up.

* * *

_'Maybe I should attend evening Mass, just to see how she's doing.'_ Abel thought as he walked into the church.

There were people crowded in the lobby. There was barely elbowroom for an ant in the compact space. Abel scooted around people until he got into the main room where everyone sits. He sat down in the front row and waited patiently for it to begin.

People walked into the room a few minutes after him and took their seats.

The priest of the sermon walked up and did the normal beginning like usual. The audience stood up and sat down like usual. The only thing unusual was that the choir was late, and they were never ever late.

The priest of the sermon noticed this and looked around for the young group.

"It seems that our choir is a little late." He said with a chuckle, trying to the audience to laugh.

It didn't work.

A young boy, though walked toward the alter where the priest was and whispered something into his ear. The priest perked up at the information given to him.

"Now the announcing the Vatican Girls and Boys Choir." The priest introduced and everyone clapped.

The choir walked in silently holding candles. The children wore white robes and covered their heads with hoods.

Abel noticed how the leader was shorter than Sister Ramelia but taller than the rest of the choir.

The choir took theirs stands on the bleachers, blew out their candles, and took off their hoods.

Abel's eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw Esther take off her hood.

_'So this is what Noelle meant by helping out with evening Mass.' _Abel thought as he stared at her.

"The first song is "Halleluiah, Halleluiah". The sermon priest named.

The choir cleared their throats and began to sing softly. The people sounded like angels had possessed their throats. It was truly magical.

Abel could hear Esther's voice stand out from the rest. It was slightly higher and softer than the other sopranos. Her tone gave the music a ringing after affect.

As the song ended, everyone clapped especially Abel.

The Mass continued and Abel couldn't take his eyes off of Esther. The white robe she was garbed in made her alabaster skin glow.

"The next song is called "Oh Lord, All Mighty"." The priest announced. The altos and bass took control of this song. The sopranos just sung softly. Abel whimpered that he couldn't hear Esther's voice. The song ended nicely everyone clapped.

"Our ending song this evening will be "Amazing Grace" sung by Esther Blanchett." The priest announced.

Esther stepped down from the bleachers and stood in front of the rest of the choir. A soft piano introduction began the song. Esther took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

_Amazing Grace…_

_How sweet the sound…_

_That saved a wretch like me…_

_I once was lost…_

_But now I'm found…_

_Once blind but now…_

_I see…_

The song continued on. Nobody moved an inch, fearing a single sound could ruin this symphonic voice. As the song ended the crowd stood up and clapped loudly.

It was then that Esther had noticed Father Nightroad and blushed. He grinning widely and clapped very hard.

After the mass, the crowd dispersed and Abel found Esther being congratulated by the choir crew.

"THREE CHEERS FOR SISTER ESTHER!! HIP! HIP!

"HOORAY!"

"HIP! HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"HIP! HIP!

"HOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

Abel walked in as they shouted and the kids immediately calmed down and looked at the Father.

"That was positively the most delightful and extraordinary singing I've ever heard." Abel praised and smiled.

Esther blushed two shades darker than her hair.

The choir noticed this and began to sing.

"Nightroad and Blanchett sitting in tree!" the boys sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the girls continued.

"First comes love!" the boys sang.

"Then comes marriage." The girls sang.

"Then a baby in a baby carriage!" the all said and immediately ran to their dorms as they saw the sermon's priest pass by.

Abel and Esther turned bright red and looked in opposite directions.

"Kids today say the darnest things, huh?" Abel sheepishly joked.

"More like they sing the darnest things." Esther added.

They both laughed.

"Well, see you at the park." Abel said and walked off.

"See you, Father Nightroad…" Esther whispered dimly as she remembered the mission.


End file.
